SnuffDead.com
SnuffDead.com "Je suis entre la vie est la mort !" dis-je paniquée. 7 heures plus tôt Bonjour, c'est bon ils m'entendent, je suis Rachael, une jeune lycéenne. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur mon identité. La seule chose que tu peux savoir, c'est cette histoire que j'ai vécue sur Internet. Rien d'y penser ça me donne des frissons. J'ai failli m’évanouir ! J'étais sur le Deep Web, c'est l'Internet sombre et illégal, où on peut se payer de la drogue, des armes, voir des vidéos gore,... Sur le Deep Web, j'ai trouvé un site Internet, SnuffDead.com . Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être drôle de le visiter comme je ne suis pas habituée aux sites sombres. J'ai cliqué et une nouvelle fenêtre s'est ouvert. C'était le site, rien que la page d’accueil m'a fais flippé ! C'était écrit "SnuffDead" en grand titre en haut et en bas de ce texte se trouvais une image d'un homme assommé, qui saignait des lèvres, qui avait les yeux crevés et qui n'avait plus de vie. J'ai voulu à tout pris quitter la page, mais aucun boutons avec la croix qui se trouve en haut à droite. Une boite de dialogue s'affichait avec ce contenu : Hi visitor, welcome to SnuffDead.com !'' A beautiful site to see all my victims. We have all types of victims : children, yound ladys and gentlemen, pregnant women, old people. Now, I know where you live ! I have a photo of you with your webcam ! I see you, I am watching you ! If you see all my photos and my videos, you get life except ! ''Good visit ! J'ai commencée à pleurer, mais je retenais mes larmes. Un diaporama s'est affiché sur mon écran, c'était des photos de personnes mortes. En général, des personnes qui se sont pris une balle dans la tête, mais ça pouvais y aller loin, très loin ! Cœurs arrachés, yeux crevés, mâchoires arrachées et... Euh c'était dégueulasse. J'entendais une voix derrière, c'était le créateur du site qui me surveiller via ma webcam. Il rigolait chaque fois que j'étais dégoutée ! A la fin du diaporama, il me montra des vidéos. J'ai vomit, des véritables snuff movies, qui expliquait l'histoire à chaque photos du diaporama. Le pire était au nom de : "Look all this video or you died.avi". C'était des snuff movies rassemblés, le premier était un enfant qui se prenait des coup de pieds dans la figure, il était attaché à un matelas et il pleurait. Jusque qu'au moment où une personne sous un masque de clown arrivait avec une scie circulaire. L'enfant se l'est prit, sa tête s'est divisée en deux et sa chair tombée ! Je pleurait à mort. Le deuxième était une femme enceinte attachée à une chaise, un homme déguisé en chirurgien ouvre son ventre avec un couteau, la femme criait, son ventre était face à la caméra, imaginait l'horreur ! Le chirurgien étirait les deux parties du ventre coupée pour voir à l’intérieur. On pouvait le futur née, il avait même pas de bouche et de cheveux. Le chirurgien a alors pris une batte de baseball et a frappé le bébé à mort. Son corps était explosé. Le chirurgien prend un scalpel pour crever les yeux et tuer la femme. J'ai faillit mourir de peur ! Le troisième était le plus horrible, un vieux homme de 70 ans était attaché à une chaise. Un homme sous un masque blanc prend par la main sa mâchoire, la tire et l'arrache devant la caméra. La caméra avait quelques goutes de sang et le papi criait, sa langue était encore en place. L'assassin prend alors un taille crayon, il prend la langue dedans et la taille. C'était horrible ! Je veux même plus en parler ! L'assassin fait venir un ours enragé qui déchira la tête du vieil homme et qui la mangea. Une photo s'était affiché en plein écran sur mon ordinateur, c'était moi ! Moi, attachée à une chaise en train d'être dans un snuff movie, j'ai criée et pleurée, mais c'était trop tard. Un groupe de personnes masqués sous des masques m'ont attrapés et kidnappés. J'étais dans leur voiture, il m'ont amené dans une forêt et ils m'ont filmés ! Je suis au paradis maintenant, et voilà l'horreur de ma vie. FIN DE L'HISTORE Merci de l'avoir lu, je me suis inspiré déjà de normalpornfornormalpeople, de certaines scènes de Mortal Kombat X et autres. Catégorie:Creepypasta